


Lucky in Love

by junmyeonssi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Im minseok, Kissing, M/M, Oops, Polyamory, Sappy, and yes I typed too much in tags so it can look longer, im an idiot, meet what happens when I have crushes, not really but thats how I am tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 09:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: minseok? in love? yeslucky? nah





	Lucky in Love

**Author's Note:**

> yeet it's my sappy side uwu  
> oh and there's actually no plot at all

He was lost. Hopelessly and helplessly lost. What's even sadder is that he knew it and he had texted Baekhyun for help, but like the truly horrible and ungrateful friend that Baekhyun is, all he got sent back was, "LMFAO CRYINH". Minseok swore one day he was going to kill him (and that the police would thank him for helping humanity, but that isn't important). 

 

Now, why was Minseok lost? Well it all started when Minseok's mother and fa- shut up Baekhyun voice in my head telling me shit. 

It was actually because Minseok is gay as fuck and can't function around cute boys. Plus there were  _two_ cute boys who had walked up to him after class, and asked for his help. One was Jongdae, he was a sophomore and nobody even knows how or why he's in a class for juniors (nobody asks either), and the second one was Junmyeon. Junmyeon is smart, good with math, and he's also in the choir which also shouldn't have existed except for Baekhyun insisting. Junmyeon is also a junior. They both had walked up to him and asked him for help with their english essay that was due in two weeks. And Munseok, being gay and not at all confident, stuttered out what might have been an affirmation, and fortunately (or maybe not) it was taken as such. He exchanged numbers with the other two students and ran.

 

And how was Minseok lost? Maybe because he might have realized that he could quite possibly have a crush on two students who were dating each other already. 

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon had been together for at least a year. Minseok quietly watched them laugh together and have fun, he even saw them go on dates! Not that he was a creepy stalker, he was just coincidentally at the same place that they went to for a date. So Minseok might have been a little more into them than he had originally thought. Because Minseok can absolutely not handle people flirting with him, when Jongdae got a little more touchy and hugged him and kissed his cheek, _while Junmyeon watched, Minseok was mortified and scared for his life,_ Minseok had awkwardly pulled back and excused himself. Of course he didn't see Jongdae and Junmyeon watching him with an unidentifiable look in their eyes. 

 

When did Minseok actually realize he had feelings for the both of them? Probably right after he sent that text to Baekhyun.

And realized that Jongdae had a pretty, pretty smile and laugh, and Junmyeon was dorky and cute. Jongdae's smile was in all reality, one of his best features, it could light up anybody's world if they saw it directed towards them. So when Jongdae had smiled at Minseok, Minseok actually felt his heart stop and stutter. He felt like he was on top of the world. And Junmyeon's habit of cracking bad jokes was so, so cute and endearing. Minseok couldn't help laughing when Junmyeon had rushed in eagerly and said a random joke before he burst into giggles. Maybe Jongdae and Junmyeon had captured his heart, but Minseok really couldn't complain. 

 

Would Jongdae and Junmyeon ever ask him out? Nope, nada, never, zilch, no, not in this lifetime, or any, if Minseok was being serious and not daydreaming about being together with them. 

Minseok knew that Jongdae and Junmyeon were happy with each other. He also knew that they weren't straight and that they loved each other, not him. Any flirting going on between Jongdae and him or Junmyeon and him was just banter. It was foolish of him to imagine that it could be something more. But he couldn't help himself, the bad pick-up lines from Junmyeon and the way Jongdae would hang off of him only made Minseok wish that they could be something more. And when he caught them kissing he wondered what it would be like to kiss them. Jongdae's kittenish lips and Junmyeon's softer ones, they both looked so inviting, but Minseok held himself back. He wasn't going to ruin his friendships for a silly crush. He knew that his crush would dissipate in a matter of days, weeks, or months. 

 

Did his crush disappear? Of course not. Minseok isn't that lucky in love. 

 

If anything his crush got bigger. Because Jongdae and Junmyeon seemed determined to make him fall in love, little by little. In the back of his head, there was a little voice whispering to him that maybe, maybe he had a chance with the both of them, after all they did seem interested, right? Minseok ignored the voice though, he knew better. Polyamory wasn't the way of the world. And he could never ruin a relationship. Plus, he liked both of them, he'd be heartbroken even if he hadn't broken them up and one of them randomly dated him. Jongdae seemed to sense Minseok was holding back slightly from their skinship, so the logical conclusion in Jongdae's mind would appear to be to cling to Minseok even more. Minseok swore his heart couldn't take much more of this Jongdae. Junmyeon however, had decided to tell more of his bad jokes in order to make Minseok laugh. At this moment, Minseok knew he was well and truly fucked. Because not only did Jongdae make his heart flutter, Junmyeon made him laugh and relax. Yes maybe laughing and relaxing is normal around friends but this? this was different, it was something Minseok couldn't describe. 

 

So what did Minseok decide to do? He pulled away. 

 

Baekhyun berated him. Like, really, really yelled at him. Because Baekhyun was mad that Minseok had thrown away his chance for love. It had been weeks since Jongdae or Junmyeon had even attempted to contact Minseok. And maybe Minseok was now upset and mopey but Jongdae and Junmyeon didn't need to know. At least their relationship was steady and not at all threatened by Minseok. Baekhyun left later, after he had spoken his mind and sneakily gotten Jongdae and Junmyeon's phone numbers off Minseok's phone while Minseok was getting ice cream. 

 

Did Jongdae and Junmyeon find him again? Yes, of course they did. 

 

Jongdae and Junmyeon stared sadly at him during classes. Minseok felt his heart break, because they weren't supposed to be sad, he'd left so that they would be happy. And maybe because of a certain Byun Baekhyun, somehow they learned where Minseok's favorite coffee shop was and when he was there. They also might have learned that Minseok had feelings for them, but Baekhyun would deny that he had told them. So Jongdae and Junmyeon approached him before he had managed to run away. Luck was never on his side was it? 

 

What did Jongdae and Junmyeon say? Well first they might have cried slightly because they had thought they had done something wrong and accidentally hurt Minseok. If Minseok cried as well, nobody needed to know. 

Jongdae, Junmyeon, and Minseok talked. They caught up with each other and just.. talked. It was a comfortable, relaxing atmosphere and maybe Minseok was enjoying it a little too much. Then, they asked a question. One that would change Minseok's life and perceptions forever. They asked him out. Explaining that they were in fact in love with Minseok and had been trying to woo him in a way, Junmyeon looked sheepish and said that they might not have been clear enough. Minseok, the panicked gay that he was, just stuttered out something that sounded like an affirmation, but could've also been an embarrassed noise. Good thing for all of them that Jongdae had taken it as a yes and kissed Minseok. Of course Junmyeon wanted a kiss too. And Minseok happily kissed him. 

 

Was he in love? Definitely. 

Minseok was so in love with Jongdae and Junmyeon. Somehow they had managed to work their ways into his heart and he was happy. Baekhyun would always complain of how sappy they were together, but Minseok didn't care, he was happy. Jongdae and Junmyeon were his, finally and Minseok was theirs. Finally he was lucky in love and Jongdae and Junmyeon were his good luck charms. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!!  
> and please comment or kudos? and read my other works, I'm not sappy all the time uwu   
> also should I do this story from junmyeon's and jongdae's perspectives? please comment! it would be helpful to know if anybody cares haha


End file.
